Body Switching
by violentluck
Summary: During a horrible lightning storm at the Wammy's house, Mello and Near switch bodies when they are both shocked. Is there more to Near than Mello realizes? Why is there a picture of him next to the albino's bed?this is slash don't like, you are no fun....
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I decided that I would try a Mello and Near story.

Summary: during a horrible lightning storm at the Wammy's house, Mello and Near switch bodies when they are both shocked. Is there more to Near than Mello realizes? Why is there a picture of him next to the albino's bed?

Rated T for Mello's language 'cause well……..it's Mello.

Mello: Damn straight Bitch!

Me: You are outnumbered by all of your fangirls! *glomps him*

Matt: *laughing at Mello as he struggles out of her fangirl hold* Violentluck doesn't own us…as much as she would want to. Enjoy the story! Oh and by the way if you are a yaoi hater…..why in the hell are you here to begin with? You have time to turn back ya' know? She isn't getting paid for this and by fate that you, reader, have a similar story; she didn't jack it from you it was by accident. You have been warned.

Chapter One

Matt and Mello sat in their room at the Wammy's house. Rain came down in freezing sheets, lighting shines up the sky like fireworks. Despise the sound of Super Smash Brothers coming from Matt's side of the room, Mello sat in thundering silence, munching on his chocolate.

Sonic booms of thunder shook the house, but it sure didn't bother Mello or Matt but it bothered Near. To be honest, thunderstorms scared the living daylights out of him. Yes we know him as the emotionless, toy playing kid, but he is human, not a robot, as much as he wish he was. His hands gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned sheer white. He concentrated on pushing back his fear of the reoccurring memory. How did this memory refer to the storm? Well, when his parents were murdered when he was 9, it was during a storm like this, he swore he can still hear his mother's screams as the man took her life. He looked over to the nightstand and there sat the picture of Mello. His very secretive crush, he taunted the blonde for his attention. He strived off of it, like he was addicted to him. He reached his hand to the picture and stared at it. _It's just a storm _he could hear Mello saying if he saw him like this. Thankfully he had the room to himself. Somehow just pretending to hear Mello's voice calmed him down to his normal self. He got up and set his hand on the window. A shock of electricity shot thru the window, making him fall; hitting his head on the table and the lights went out.

That same shock did the same effect on Mello; he too put his hand on the window pane. Before he knew it, he was across the room, knocking his head on the bed and his lights went out. Matt jumped as he saw his best friend knocked out. As a wonderful friend, he ran to get help. As he passed Near's room, he saw that the albino laying unconscious too. He ran faster to the nurse, hoping his friends were not horribly hurt that nothing could save them.

Matt: Please review, it would make her happy and she will release Mello from a fangirl hold and thank you for you time.

Me: Thank you Matt, you are quite good with commentary.


	2. The Next Morning

Yeah I know that it doesn't show humor in the last chapter BUT this one will I swear!

Matt: Same deal…didn't pay attention the first time….well you go look at what I said before. I will be the person of the warning…Not that I wanted to but I'm too much into God of War 3 to care. Read on! And just to let you people know, when Near and Mello talk, it is their conscience minds not the bodies they are in.

Chapter 2

In Near's room, Mello woke up and found himself, surrounded by dominos. His chocolate bar was missing as so was Matt. Instead, he had the company of Optimus Prime and the rest of Near's toys. Looking down he sees that he is dressed in white. What the Fuck? He thought, so to settle this once and for all, he went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. When he went in, he saw what he didn't want to see. He saw Near's face, his grey eyes wide with shock. His hair messed up from the landing. He reached his hand up and touched the snow white hair, and pulled one out. The pain was very short term, but this is real.

Meanwhile, in Mello and Matt's room, Near woke up with Matt hovering over him. Thru the goggles, he could tell Matt was up all night worrying. Sharp pain stung his head, he reached his hand back and rubbed the spot.

"Mello are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I'm not Mello." He said

"You sound like Mello, Look like Mello so therefore you are indeed Mello." Matt reasoned

"But I'm not. I'm Near." He coolly said his response

"But-" Then The real Mello stormed in

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" The Near body shouted

"Wait….I'm confused. Near would never cuss and Mello would never act that calm unless something was up…what the hell happened?" Matt looked cutely confused.

"As far as I can tell, Mello and I have switched bodies during the storm. So therefore Mello is in my body, and I am in his." Near said to Matt who now gets it what is going on.

"So I have to stay in your body!" Mello said with a growl

"Yes. Until we can find the cure for us to switch back. I'm not liking this either." Secretly he was enjoying this. Being in Mello's body and in this situation, so Mello has to talk to him and be around him until this problem is fixed.

Matt sat quietly, not paying attention to Mello yelling at Near for this, There is only one person that he knows that can help them, The newcomer to Wammy's house. _I don't see any other options, but I don't want to get her involved into something with Mello like this, in absolute rage. _He thought real hard about what he was going to explain this without them following him. Obviously he can't leave them alone, Mello will kill Near and they will be both screwed. How is he going to explain to her about what happened? He stood up and grabbed the string that sat in the corner.

"What is that for?" Near asked Matt. Matt started to cut long pieces of string with his Halo knife.

"Well I can't leave you guys alone without tying you both up. You will kill each other. But I can't take you guys with me, considering the rest of the house is up and it will not end well. Matt grabbed Mello and tied him to the bed post on one side of the room. Then He tied Near to the opposite side of the room.

"Now you won't kill each other that means no yelling. If you yell, I highly doubt both of you want to deal will several people in your present state. So I will be back within a half an hour." Matt grabbed the door handle and walked into the hallway.

Matt: Ok so again same deal. Review and it will make her happy and Mello can be free from her fangirlness…


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I got 3 chapters up! Life is good!

Matt: Blah Blah Blah same deal. She will never own anything except Lavender. *goes back to God of War*

Me: Typical gamer. Enjoy Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Down the hallway, Matt went to the girls' side of Wammy's house. He reached the black door with pictures and a poster hung on it. _It has to be done; she is the only one that can help them. _He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"The door is open. It better be important." A voice hummed from the other side. He opened the door and stepped in. There sat a dark blonde girl, about 17 in front of a TV. A dark green and black beanie covered most of her head and she had a dark green shirt and black sleeves on, the color blocked most of the view of the TV. She is a female gamer, thanks to her resources that he got God of War 3 before it came on market.

"Lavender? I need your help." He sat down next to her on a faded tan couch.

"Yes. What in God's name could you possible need that require me to tear me away from my mafia game?" She snapped at him. He knows too well that she acts like this from the lack of sleep and strong addiction to video games.

"I'm in a situation that I need your help with." Matt silently prayed to whatever God that looked over him that she would help.

"Ok so what is going on? I presume that Near and Mello are involved." She saved her game and looked straight at him. Her blue-grey eyes swirled with curiousity. _Good she wants to know; hopefully she wants to help too. _He thought.

"Well…Mello and Near switched bodies. Since you have been involved in the whole 'magic' thing, I didn't know who else could help me." He explained. She walked to the giant bookshelf and started to search thru the books.

"You do realize how crazy that sounds? I would actually have to see this for myself. Do a little research, I can help you but I don't know how helpful it will be." She flipped thru a book, dust clouds puffed into the morning air.

"It is better than nothing. I can take you there but Mello isn't in the greatest of moods."

"I bet not. I'll bring chocolate. We can go from there. Here take this." She hands him a book that probability weighted more than he did. They walked together back to Matt's room. She had on hand is expensive Belgium chocolate, Matt silently thanked the Lord for her acceptance.

"So to let you know, I have never tried to switch spirits back before, or anything that is related to the spirit part of someone." She confessed as they reach the door to Matt's room.

"No matter, just the fact that you can explain what happened to them is a relief to me." He reassured her; she smiled a little and opened the door

There Near and Mello sat. Evil scowls came from Mello's side and Near just ignored him. Mello looked away from Near and looked at Lavender and Matt. His face fell, slightly scared. The last time Lavender and Mello were in the same room together, she owned his ass faster than he is willing to admit. He knows that she tolerates him because of Matt. She unclipped Matt's knife from his pocket and came to Mello.

"Mello, I'm not here to fight. Here is some chocolate, I'll get you untied." She cut the strings. Mello ripped off the wrapper and started to munch on it. She strolled to the other side of the room and cut Near's bindings. Matt set the book down on the desk and took a seat next to Mello. Lavender sat herself down on the floor in between the two beds.

"Lavender, can you tell us how this was possible?" Near asked her; She flipped thru the pages of the book.

"So this is what I believe happened. Both of you touched the windows when the lighting hit. In that force the electricity of the bolt was powerful enough to switch your spirits. It's hard to believe that this happened with a few thousand kilowatts of power can alter the fabric of the human being. Usually it is caused by black magic spells but there are no black powered witches within striking distance; which is within 10 miles. If we can replicate the incident, it may switch you back." She explained.

"So how would we replicate this?" Matt asked, Mello thought the same thing while he ate the last bit of chocolate. Near started to stack the box of matches Matt keeps in the room, in case his lighter failed.

"I can try to get into the engineering lab and do some reconstruction, but I can't guarantee anything." She got up and headed to the door.

"Wait a damn minute! What do you suggest we do?" Mello shot up from the bed.

"That's the thing. Can you both behave?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that you will have to act like each other. Thank God that I convinced Roger to give you guys a holiday break. For now, I suggest Mello go to Near's room and play with the toys like Near would and Near you eat some chocolate and watch Matt play video games like Mello would. I will go to the lab and see what I can do." Then she disappeared into the hallway.

"Well I guess this means I'm going to Near's room." Mello said in the sound of defeat, He said what would Near say but with his hiss to it.

Near grabbed the bar of chocolate and munched in it like Lavender said. "I don't like this. Mello in my stuff." Near said to the game absorbed kid, and then he remembers what is inside his room. Mello would find out for sure! His insides start to have a panic attack.

Meanwhile in Near's room, Mello sat on the bed, moving Prime's arms. He set the toy down and looked on the nightstand. There sat a picture of him…_what in hell would he have a picture of me? _He thought as he looked at the picture. His curiosity over took him, he went search for a journal of some sort. He looked under the mattress and found a white notebook. He opened the book and he read….

Matt: and she leaves it as a cliffhanger. Use your imagination of what Mello read until tomorrow when Ms. Violentluck gets home from school. Mello is still in her hands, so good night to you all she says and look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Diary

Matt: Yeah she is back, so blah blah blah same deal, if she did own us…..God knows what she would do…*shudders at thought*

Me: *smacks him* you are not nice.

Chapter 4: The diary

Mello opened to the first page and read the first entry. This is about 2 weeks before the trade.

_Journal,_

_ Despite what I say that I hate Mello, I really don't. It's hard not to like him. He is everything I could ever want to be. Confident, able to say what he wants, can be utterly sexy without much thought…..it is awful….Matt is just lucky. He doesn't get verbally abused and can calm Mello down. I hope one day he will like me back. This is the only place I can be 'sappy' in, Thanks to Ms. Lavender giving the suggestion of writing me feelings out. She says that it isn't healthy for me to keep these feelings on the inside. Maybe she is right, besides matt and to an extent Mello, she is one of my very best friends. People just take advantage of my knowledge, but she didn't. She has my math class; quite frankly I didn't expect her to be as smart as she is. She could be the top female student for all I know. I asked her some personal questions and she didn't hesitate to answer them. I heard Roger say that she has an excellent sense of personality; I guess she doesn't hate anything about me at all. I take that as a good thing. Back to my situation, Ms. Lavender said that I can talk to her at anytime about anything I want to talk about. How wonderful is it to trust her! I never thought I would trust anyone but there is something about her that makes you trust her. Well it is getting late, so I will bid you farewell for now._

_Near._

He just sat there, Near liked him like that? That explains why he spends so much time with her! Mello just guessed that Near liked her, man was he wrong. So he turned the page.

_Journal,_

_ Today Mello and I got our science tests back, again he is second to me, but he has the same amount of questions right as I do…so I asked Lavender about it and she says that teacher is bias and suggested this. To write my name at the end of the test, and have Mello do so also. I don't run to her, but I feel comfortable with her and so therefore I can talk to her about everything. Mello of course flipped his lid (again), thank god Matt was on my side, saying that it was a good idea. I'm beginning to suspect that Matt has a thing with Lavender. It is about 70% chance of it. Early night tonight, so farewell my dear companion._

_Near_

He also suspected the same thing, but they are good for each other. Now that he thinks about it, he was too much of an ass to him. But what's done is done. This can't be happening, Near can't like him. After all the things he has done, but he too has some affection for the albino…but he never actually thinks about it. Oh well, he will be switch back tomorrow and forget what all he has read. For now…

In Matt's room, Near sat up worrying. Could Mello find his journal, what will he do? It's a sin for a guy and a guy to like each other…What if he exposes him?

"Near, quit worrying. If Mello has been thru your shit and reads it, He won't expose you. It's your business not his so technically he can't say anything. I'm quite sure that Lavender wouldn't let it happen. She has too strong of an opinion about peoples' shit to let it go. She will own his ass. Get some sleep. I'm going to go see Lavender and see if she needs help." Matt assured him, which helped. Near laid his head down and closed his eyes. His dream of Mello and him together consumed his slumber.

Matt walked down the hallway to Lav's room. He hoped that she is getting some sleep too. This got to be stressful to her, knowing that she is the only one that can help them. He opened the door to her room, and found her crashed at her computer. There was a stimulation of the storm from the previous night; he guessed that she was getting the voltage readings to the point of the strike. She is truly amazing of what she can do. That is an admirable trait of hers, so he saved of what she was doing. He shut it down; with one swift movement he had her in his arms. In the bed he laid her down and covered her up with her quilt. In the same silence that he came in with, he left her to sleep.

Matt: Review and thanks for reading this, I'm just a Badass ninja

Me: We all knew you are…. I has chocolate for those who review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Yeah!!!

Matt: same deal. *starts playing a new game*

Me: so I just reread chapter 4 and it sucks….I will have to rewrite it at some point. Hopefully that this chapter is better!

Chapter 5

The Next morning, Lavender sat at one of the breakfast tables, her laptops open, and the sound of Shinedown playing in the background. Her face shaped in full concentration. Matt sipped on his milk (much to his dismay). Mello and Near sat in glaring silence, while eating pancakes. They had the whole kitchen to themselves, the rest of the kids are on a field trip. Neither of them wanted to go so here they sat.

"Well I got to see what I have on hand in the engineering lab. Don't destroy anything." Lavender stood up, taking her laptops with her.

"Wait a minute, what are you working on? We can be of help" Matt stopped her before she left.

"I will show you later on, but I got to see what I have so I can actually build the thing. Here is my other laptop. It has the electricity readings and the map of future storms that are on here. I have a copy of it on this one; all I ask is to stay out of trouble!" Then she vanished down the hallway.

"Ms. Lavender doesn't have faith in us, does she?" Near said

"Oh well, now what do we do…" Mello said, having a bored look on his face. Thinking back to the diary that he had read last night, he looked over to the albino with more suspicion than normal.

"Well I say we go to the library, hook this thing up and see what results she has." Matt held the laptop in hand and walked down the hallway. Near looked at Mello, wondering when Matt even cared about anything. Mello just shrugged followed Matt, Near not too far behind him.

Arriving at the library, Matt took a look at the files. The readings were off the charts, like 10x the normal reading of 200,000 amps of energy. How are they going to recreate this, Matt didn't have a clue. Mello looked at the readings and the only thing he did was squeeze the rosary, thanking God that he is still alive. Near saw Mello grab his rosary, he too thanked God, even though he didn't have as strong of a belief as Mello but something had to be looking over him.

About noon-ish, Mello was beginning to wonder what happened to Lavender. Not that he cared but still, something has to be wrong. So he got up and walked out of the room to the labs. Wammy's house has one of the finest engineering labs in the world, second to NASA's center. He entered the room, there's tables, chemicals and anything you expect to find in a lab like this. A small clanking noise came from the other end of the room. There sat a machine, which seemed to be the source of the noise, toward over him, glaring at him like he had done something wrong.

"Lavender?" He questioned the air around him

"Yes Mello?" She crawled out from underneath it.

"What are you doing?" He took up residence on the title floor next to her. Her face was dirty from the grease and dust.

"I'm maximizing the amp output and see if we can recreate it but without killing you or Near." She slid back under it.

"I don't think that it is a good idea for us to recreate this with this machine."Mello never would second guess this but for the fact that this machine has to put out about 2 million amps of energy, makes him kinda worried.

"I already thought about it. This is a last resort. If the storm that is coming in within 2 days should but you guys back to our own bodies." She said from underneath it. "But I do have a feeling that you have something else to talk to me about."

"I read Near's journal yesterday. It was an accident but I didn't know Near liked me like that." Mello blurted out without thinking, (a rarity I know.)

The gentle clanking seized to exist. "I have known all along. But the question is do you like him?"

"It is a sin to like someone of the same sex."

"So? God created the lesbians and the gays too yeah know?"

"But it is wrong." He felt a blush heat up his face.

"Just think about it. While you are at it, can you hand be that screwdriver next to your foot?" A hand shot out from the machine for the tool. Mello set it in her hand. He sat there and pondered at that thought. The only time he will follow orders is when it has a point.

"Do you remember the time that Mitch from Cambridge and his son Jake came to the house? How you beat the shit out of Jake for hitting Near and making him bleed. Or the time that Lisa stole Near's favorite toy from him and you were the one that got it back, even though you claim it was me that did it?" Her voice hummed into his thoughts.

"Yeah so what's your point?!?!" Mello growled, covering the fact that he was scarlet red in the face.

"Meaning that Mello, my dear, are in fact in a crush with Near." She stared him in the face.

"NO I DO NOT!" He leaped to his feet.

She giggled and pointed in the doorway, He looked up and found Matt and Near staring at him. Matt's face was natural but taunting at the same time. Near's eyes were huge; It seemed to both Lav and Mello that they heard the whole thing.

"Never mind that. So how is my storm coming?" Lavender saved Mello from explanation of the situation.

"Well it is coming sooner that predicted. It is within hours time." Matt answered her question but still confused about what exactly happened.

"That doesn't leave dilly-dally time does it. I do hope it works."She grabbed Mello by the arm and walked to join the other 2.

They set up the rooms, just like they were that night. She put two alarm clocks to go off at the same time, so therefore it will strike at the perfect moment. Near felt kinda sad that he had to leave Mello's body. He will be happy to return to his own life.

"Ok so the storm is only a few miles away from here, the clocks will go off that's when you both set your hands on the windows. Then we wait. Matt will be in his room with Near and I will sat here with Mello in Near's room.

They nodded in understanding. Mello cursed in his mind for being degraded by a girl...

They sat in silence in the rooms

Within 30 minutes, the clocks when off in the rooms. The storm clouds darken the skies. The sound of the other kids came rushed in.

Now they wait,

And wait

More waiting

The storm raged on outside.

A flash of light, what they waited for

The shock slammed Mello and Near into the wall. Lavender screamed in shock. Matt towered over the limp body. She tapped Mello's face.

"Did it work?" Near asked her when he opened his eyes.

"Yes. You are in your own body." She smiled. Matt ran in the room with Mello hot on his heels.

"I can't believe it. It worked" Tears came to her eyes and she glomped Matt.

a/n Ok so my brain malfunctioned so I do apologize for the fast pace of this chapter, plot bunnies are attacking me, but not for this story…. Please comment on this, not only will it make me happy but I need ideas of how to get Near and Mello together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok so Matt disappeared from my story, so I'm in search of him. If you find him, tell him to get his gaming butt back here. While I search for him, Please enjoy this chapter, this maybe the last…haven't decided. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.

Chapter 6

Week Later after the Correction.

Mello sat next to his favorite tree, munching on chocolate per ususal. He thought about Near more than any sane person should. Lavender has been making regular visits to Matt's and Mello's room, mostly to play a video game with Matt that she got for him. Mello just sits next to her, but she knows that eventually that he will ask her about Near at some point. It has been a week after the correction, he has noticed that Near won't even look at him….why does he feel empty? …Beats the hell out of him.

Across the courtyard, sat Near and Lavender. They sipped on tea that she made. Near's face looked at Mello's face. What could Mello be thinking about?

"Ms. Lavender what could Mello be thinking about?" Near asked her, she just smiled.

"It could be about you." She took a sip of the tea.

"Don't get my hopes up." He sat staring at the blonde with the same intensity as before. She just smiled, she knew better than he did. He is just letting his prejudgments get in the way of his thinking. For being brilliant, he knows nothing about reading peoples personality or their faces. A plan started to form in her head for them to be together. The one thing she needed was Matt.

Moments later she arrived at Matt's room. Matt wasn't even paying any attention when she walked in.

"Matt I need your assistance." She said

"Oh God, what are you up to now?" He saved his game and looked straight at her.

"I need your help to get our dear friends Mello and Near together…as in together 'together" Matt dropped his controller, his mouth gapping open like a goldfish.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?!?!" He practically yelled at her, she just smiled a sly fox's smile.

"Yes I am. I have to have evidence to prove it. That's what where you come in." She explained

"No way in hell am I going to do this, Mello would murder my ass as well as yours." He hissed, she sighed and looked under Mello's bed and found a certain book, not just any book but rather Near's diary.

"How do you explain Near's journal under Mello's bed, or the bear that I gave Near when he broke his arm, Oh-Mister-High-and-intelligent?" Her voice slashed with sarcasm.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it. Ok you got me but how do we prove it?" Matt sighed in defeat. She grinned and took a bite out of the chocolate that is unfortunate to be around at the time. She explained the plan and Matt just nodded.

Later that Day.

Over and Over, Mello and Near have run into each other and it is really pissing Mello off, Near figured that Lavender was involved in this scheme. They currently sat in the living room, Mello in the leather chair and Near in the chair opposite of him. Mello had his face in his hands, plotting as far as Near could figure.

"Why do you thing that we keep running into each other?" Mello asked Near, no venom sounded in his voice.

"Mello wants to know what I think." Near said, in disbelief that he heard Mello right.

"Yes I do."

"Well I think that our dear friends Matt and Lavender are trying to get us together. Believing that You like me and I like you…but I don't know how they got that idea but life is full of surprises." Near said, childishly hoping that Mello liked him back.

"In theory, let's say I do like you, would you like me back?" The question shocked poor Near. His heart sped up tenfold.

"Well if we speak in theory, I do like you too, but this is also theory." Near said, breathing in slow breaths to slow down his heart.

"What if I wasn't? Are you?" Mello asked, his cyan eyes staring into Near's nearly black ones.

"I was not." Near might as well tell the truth, Mello probability has figured it out by now.

"Well we have concluded that he are not speaking in theory, even though we said we did and now we know that we like each other…is there anything I'm missing?" Mello said, it's kinda scary that he can talk like a philosopher…. Scary…

"It really depends on what type of like we are speaking of." Near said. Mello walked across the room, where Near sat. His face just inches of Near's. Near's face heated up from the sudden closeness.

"I don't like you. It's more than that. Be careful where you hid your journal of personal information" Mello said, gave a kiss on the cheek and walked away….Near turned into a lobster.

A/N ok so this is probability the last chapter 'cause the plot bunnies are steering me to other stories as well. Reviews make me happy so please review.


End file.
